1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-216323 discloses a connector that has a housing with cavities and terminal fittings that are inserted into the cavities. An insertion hole extends into three adjacent surfaces of the housing and intersects the cavities. The connector also includes a retainer that can be inserted sufficiently into the insertion hole to engage the terminal fittings and to retain the terminal fittings in the cavities.
The guide hole is formed in the three adjacent surfaces of the housing, and hence the retainer is not restrained in a width direction orthogonal to the movement direction of retainer. Accordingly, a vertically long guide hole is formed on the side surface of the housing facing into the insertion hole and a guide projects from the side surface of the retainer. The guide advances longitudinally along the guide hole to guide the insertion of the retainer. However, the guide and the guide hole complicate the construction of the housing.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation, and an object of the invention to simplify the construction of a housing.